


No... I Will Stay With You

by Floatinglonewanderer



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: ... Actually that's almost a lie, ... Does angst go on here?, Also I'm just a angsty romance loving bitch, Angst, Anyways, Because Viren is suffering enough in my opinion, Enjoy!, He's this close to losing all his shit, Here Aaravos isn't purely manipulative, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's soft... But I'm not sure if it's fluff, M/M, Viravos for the win!!!, but yeah, live with it, nyeh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floatinglonewanderer/pseuds/Floatinglonewanderer
Summary: Viren is jailed and all he can see is darkness and betrayal. In his dreams he can see the death and destruction of  his race. There is no comfort except the sound of Aaravos' voice in the dark...At the very least, he is not alone.





	No... I Will Stay With You

It felt like weeks since Viren was thrown into the dungeons and into the oppressive darkness that surrounded him when, according to the guards, it was only three days. Three days since everything went completely wrong. Here he was, chained against the wall just like he chained Amaya's interpreter. It was enough to make a man want to descend into despair.

Viren felt a sensation on his face, not dissimilar to a hand. It doesn't startle him as much as it should. Maybe he has finally lost his mind. Everything is falling apart and he can't help but be terrified. Terrified of the danger looming over the border, threatening to end mankind.

_"Do not be afraid, Viren. I am still here."_ Viren shudders when the tingly sensation drifts from his face to his lips. _"I will never let anyone harm you."_

Viren squeezes his eyes shut, shaking his head as if to dispel the voice inside it. It didn't matter what happened to him. Not when all his efforts to saving humankind was for naught.

 Viren felt his chin being lifted and he opened his eyes expecting darkness, but was surprised when he saw the faint outline of the starry elf.

_**Aaravos…** _

The elf's customary smirk was replaced with a soft, worried frown and his eyes held a tenderness he had never seen in them before. Viren's breath hitched as Aaravos raised his other hand to stroke his cheek, the tingling amplified as the form became more corporeal.

_"I will stay with you"_ Aaravos whispered. _"For as long as you need me."_

 


End file.
